Jaypaw
Played by gingernose 'Biography' ''Soul Animal Steller's Jay Description Lean catbird with yellow eyes. Cat bits are black-and-white bicolor; bird parts are standard Steller's Jay coloration. Personality | | Excitable || Jaypaw is always moving, whether he's tapping his paws on the earth, moving to an unheard beat, or shuffling his feathers around. He can't really keep still - he has to be moving around at all possible times. He is easily motivated, though he often abandons projects or goals before completion if he becomes bored of them or if something else catches his eye. Hes very chatty and enjoys talking with everyone, even if he speaks too fast for comprehension at times. Curious || It's in Jaypaw's nature to investigate everything and learn all he can, even if he forgets things often. He is particularly intrigued with nature, especially when hearing about how nature was in the past; it's in his interest to be alert to anything and everything, even if that means he jumps subjects quite often. He occasionally tries to sneak out of camp when something comes to mind that he needs to investigate, whether it's a bush he couldn't remember being there or a path that he hadn't noticed before. Honest || He rarely lies, and when he does lie, they're very poor. He tries to be honest with others because he sees no reason to lie if he's got nothing to hide; he proves himself to be a hypocrite when he attempts to cover his tracks by doing so. He won't hold back when someone asks his opinion of them, so even if it's a little brutal, others can trust him to tell the truth. History Born to a boar-cross father and a weasel-cross mother as a single kitten. His mother had trouble keeping his attention on anything. He got in trouble for trying to escape camp soon before his graduation. His father died of unknown causes, his body found in a nearby river. His mother left home and never came back for unknown reasons. 'Other' Age 7 moons Gender Male Rank Apprentice Skills Fighting: XX--- Weak-muscled, easily overwhelmed. Hunting: XXX-- Adequate, hunts at an average level. Swimming: X---- Flounders about in anything more than shallow water. Tracking: XXXX- He notices small things, and may make a better-than-average tracker. Running: XXXXX Could almost outrun an adult warrior, but not quite. Weaknesses Other than what's listed above, he gets offended easily, can be petty towards others if he feels they dislike him or if he feels they're being lazy, can't fight well with brute strength (and relies on his speed instead), and can only cross shallow streams. His insults are weak at best. He may start loud arguments over things he disagrees with. 'Relations' Frostclaw (father, deceased); Weaselwhisker (mother, deceased). "Main" family ''This section lists all direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mother: Weaselwhisker ::::::::Father: Frostclaw ::::::::Siblings: ~~ ''"Side" family ''This section lists all non-direct family ::::List format: ::::::::Mate: ~~ ::::::::Kit(s): ~~ ::::::::Cousin(s): ~~ ::::::::Uncle(s): ~~ ::::::::Aunt(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandmother(s): ~~ ::::::::Grandfather(s): ~~ ::::::::Niece(s): ~~ ::::::::Nephew(s): ~~ 'Trivia' *Jaypaw has ADD, but it's not something the others would put a name to, and it doesn't negatively impact his social life. Category:Toms